Otro MuertO
by Youjibell
Summary: Ya lo había encontrado, tenía pensado verlo sonreírle y luego antes de que otra cosa pasara, presentarle a su mejor amigo… aquel por el que tenía un sentimiento especial. Nada de este paso.


**En memoria de Miryu**

**En donde quiera que estés… nunca te voy a olvidar**

**E l recuerdo del tiempo que me hiciste feliz**

**Nunca lo voy a olvidar**

Hunter x hunter no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes este fic es sin fin de lucro, para puros motivos de entretenimiento mal sano.

Gon X Killua, Shonen Ai

Resumen: Ya lo había encontrado, tenía pensado verlo sonreírle y luego antes de que otra cosa pasara, presentarle a su mejor amigo… aquel por el que tenía un sentimiento especial.

Nada de este paso.

**-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0---0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0---0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0**

**Otro muerto**

Hilos de sangre iban extendiéndose por sus delgados y lánguidos brazos, Killua Zoalldick centraba su mirada en aquel sujeto sin vida, que ahora reposaba aun con ojos abiertos y su aun mirada de consternación. El albino sabía muy bien que alguien más lo acompañaba.

Una vez más lo había hecho, y es que, una costumbre como esa, no era fácil de acabar. Aun con los ojos color almendra que lo miraban asustados. No lo podía evitar.

Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, él lo había visto, aquella persona lo había visto en el peor momento: cuando destazaba esos trozos de carne mal olientes y casi pútridos.

¡Es que no había otra opción! Ese pedazo de humanidad ya no merecía vivir…

Se había atrevido a tocar a ese pequeño con una sonrisa fingida, por favor, toda la infancia había estado solo su amigo, que ahora no fingiera ser un buen padre. A pesar de esto, Gon ahora lo miraba asustado tras de él, con manchas de sangre en su rostro por la sutil carnicería que se había su citado.

_Pero ya no había marcha atrás._

El pequeño Killua había matado sin escrúpulo alguno a aquel hombre que le había dado la vida a Gon… Después de años de búsqueda, justo cuando lo encontraron, se había dado cuenta de una realidad. Cuando Gon encontró a su padre; Gon lo iba a abandonar, por lo tanto ese hombre debía morir. No podía haber forma para que lo separan de su lado.

_Otro muerto, otro muerto que más da_

_Si esta muerto que lo entierren y ya esta_

Estupefacto dirigió su mirada dirigiéndola a las azules y perdidas orbes del que tenían enfrente, Gon. Aun no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto. Killua, su Killua había avanzado unos pasos, tres quizá cuatro, para atravesar de un solo golpe al hombre que por tanto años había buscado.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Llorar, reír…

Nada…

No solo había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con su padre pedirle una explicación, o solo tal vez verlo vivo…

Ahora también había perdido a Killua, su amigo, el que ya no era un asesino, se había ido y había regresado aquel chico solitario y confundido, aquel que no le importaba la vida de nadie más.

_Otro muerto pero no es sin ton ni son,_

_De momento se acabo la discusión_

El oji-azul Intento hablar, pero las palabras se quedaban fundidas en sus labios, y sus pensamientos fundidos en miles de recuerdos, sentía que si hablaba las palabras iba a salir entrecortadas.

_Yo no sé ni quiero, de las razones que dan derecho a matar,_

_Pero deben serlo, porque el muere no vive más,_

_No vive más_

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, el chico de ojos almendras como si hiciera eso saliera de su trance, tal vez era un sueño que se había vuelto en una de las peores pesadilla…

Hace apenas horas había encontrado una dirección concreta, tenía todo listo y lo que era mejor; al parecer su padre estaba listo para verle, ilusionado fue con su amigo y se perdió en esos ojos azules, le dedico la más grande de las sonrisas y hasta se le acerco en un abrazo, para decirle en un susurro "al fin lo conseguimos"…

Aquellas palabras que había buscado meticulosamente… conseguimos, porque había considerado un triunfo para los dos, sobre todo, pero que lo había logrado al lado de su mejor amigo y la persona que… hasta ese instante más quería.

_Otro muerto ¡pero qué bonitos son!_

_Calladitos sin querer llevar razón_

_Otro muerto pero tiene su porque_

_Algo ha hecho y, sino_

_Pregúntale_

Después de unos minutos de asimilar la situación Killua Zoalldick, caminó para acercarse al lado de amigo, aun con sangre escurriendo de sus brazos, pues sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, pues aquellos ojos color almendra empezaron a derramar lágrimas. Lágrimas que brotaban una tras de la otra siguiendo el camino del rostro avellana que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, no resplandecía por la ya conocida y admirada sonrisa que siempre enmarcaba la cara de Gon.

La sola visión lo destrozaba, pero, era inevitable, ese hombre tenía que morir, porque la búsqueda había acabado, y por ello Gon… ya no estaría a su lado…

Mejor muerto que vivo.

Se acerco a Gon… y le intentó abrazar… pero el pequeño, lo miró asustado y se hizó a un lado, como un pequeño animalito asustado, nunca lo creyó, pero por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo de él.

-Gon – dijo en un susurro, ahora las palabras salieron de su boca, solo por verlo llorar.

-No… no te me acerques- le dijo con las palabras entrecortadas al tiempo que se acercó a aquel pedazo de carne que ahora yacía en piso… se arrodilló entre el charco de sangre y esta vez… grito con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos cerrados- ¿Por qué Killua? Si yo…

-No entiendes… el no te quería- le contestó esta vez levantándolo del brazo para encararlo, esperaba ver odio, en el rostro moreno de su amigo pero solo encontró tristeza.

-Killua… yo esta noche iba a decirte cuanto te amaba… pero ahora siento que- le dijo ahora con la voz más suave y al fin pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-No digas más- no podía seguir escuchando, tal vez Gon le iba a decir que este era el fin, que ya no lo vería mas.

-Lo siento Killua, pero yo siento que te puedo odiar… y no quiero hacerlo te amo tanto aun ahora- pero se separó del agarre al momento que dijo la palabra "te amo" los ojos de Killua se abrieron de par en par. Era eso. Aquel sentimiento lo compartían los dos.

-Gon… yo solo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre- le dijo mientras lo tomo posesivo pero, ya era demasiado tarde, ahora Gon solo lo veía con la mirada perdida, ya no podía seguir adelante.

-Yo no quiero odiarte Killua, así que por favor, mátame a mi también antes de que te empiece a odiar, porque yo no soy capaz de- le dijo abrazándolo ahora sí, pero el abrazo era frio, como si aquel contacto, húmedo por la sangre, no existiera y solo fuera un arma para obtener lo que quería.

-No… tu no- se separó mirándolo, entonces entendió la consecuencia de sus actos, de la persona que era, aquella de la cual nunca se iba a librar, era un asesino.

-Solo sería otro muerto Killua. Gon le sonrió al tiempo que tomo la mano de Killua y la puso en su cuello… un tanto temblorosa, pero ya con la respuesta que tenía.

-Te amo Gon- fueron sus palabras ahora si temblorosas, y ahora esos ojos azules fueron los que llenaron de lagrimas. Era el adiós

-Y yo a ti…- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir lo labios de Killua sobre los suyos, sintió el movimiento suave, dulce…

Parecía que solo disfrutaba del beso, sin embrago los dedos finos de Killua habían penetrado lentamente en la piel Gon sintiendo como el calor de la sangre que escurría… hasta que en un momento Gon dejó de moverse.

_Yo sé ni quiero de las razones que dan derecho a matar._

_Pero deben serlo porque el que muere no vive más._

_No vive más_

**0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0---0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0---0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0**

Se murió mi gato… estoy deprimida…

Lúgubre, lo sé… pero imagínense que despiertes al lado del k se supone te ama y te dice que te engaña… bueno ahora notan frustración… odio y desencanto ahogado… por desgracia no puedo poner esto en mis otros fic por que entran dentro de la historia y no los kiero echar a perder por mi actual estado de animo…

Lo siento si no les gusta… sobre todo a Niko… por ke este fic esta dedicado en el… YoY disculpa el prox cap de la otra historia ira para ti

Dejen comentarios si les gusta o no… para saber cómo escribo mejor de buenas o de malas… o simplemente como hoy


End file.
